With a conventional hearing aid, a notification sound is issued to the user in various situations, such as when there is a change in the mode suited to the environment in which the hearing aid is used (hereinafter referred to as program), or when there is a decrease in the remaining battery charge.
Many different kinds of information are thus conveyed to the user, and different sounds are generated so that the user can tell them apart. As an example, there is a known technique in which greater variety in the notification sound is afforded by changing the time intervals at which the notification sounds are issued, the number of times they are issued, and so forth.